The Ranger, Calenglin III
by JessicaDupont
Summary: Elladír Calenglin has left Lothlórien and is now on his way to Mirkwood. And what will happen there? Seq. to TR,C I & II
1. The Mirkwood Guardians

The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Chapter One: _The Mirkwood Guardians_.

* * *

Elladír rode on. He had ridden for over almost two weeks.

He had ridden up beside the Anduin until he came to the Gladden River (_Sîr Ninglor_).  
This one had him and Snowflame swum over, as it was relatively calm. On their right side they had had The Gladden Fields (_Loeg Ningloron_).

There Elladír had made camp, even though the place gave him the chills. Snowflame had been worried and restless, as had Elladír.

That Night had been one the longest that Elladír had ever had.

* * *

After that sleepless night, both the elf and the horse were glad to continue on towards Mirkwood.

They rode up beside the Anduin until they come to the bridge across the Old Ford.  
They crossed the bridge and continued towards the border of the forest. Both the horse and the rider hesitated to ride into the wood.

"_VALAR!_ I really hope that this letter is important, Nanitta! Because I really don't want to go into that forest" Elladír took a deep breath and nudged Snowflame forwards into the dark, silent forest.

* * *

Almost two days had gone since Elladír and Snowflame had entered the forest of Mirkwood. The first day had been scary, as he had been attacked by both Orcs AND the giant spiders. Elladír had been the winner of both battles, but unscathed he was not.

An Orc had managed to cut him in the arm with a scimitar. A very dirty scimitar.  
Elladír was sure that if he had been mortal, he had been lying in fever by now.

The young elf was now halfway through the Old Forest Road. Suddenly Snowflame stopped.  
Something was wrong.

One second later the ground around the rider (and horse) was filled by elves. One of them stepped forward.

"You have entered the realm of Thranduil King. You can not turn back."

**_TBC

* * *

_**WHOHO!  
The third part is now out!

The Reviewers of chapter 11 of part II:

**Touch of the Wind  
TanyaPotter  
realdarkangel  
JuMiKu  
Twin Tails Speed  
The Dark Flame  
The Insane Blue Rubber Ducky  
Itty bitty evil ringy of doom  
Velox Agentum  
**


	2. A King and Two Princes

_The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Chapter Two: A King and Two Princes  
_

* * *

**The Sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest.**

Elladír blinked once, twice. Where the _HELL_ did the elves come from!

"I have a question for _you_" he said, pointing at the leader. The blonde elf raised an eyebrow in question. Elladír cocked his head to the side, "Did you take lessons with Haldir?"

The Eyebrow went higher. It almost disappeared into the elf's hairline. One of the others snorted.

"As a matter of fact, I did not." The leader said, "But I learned _from_ him, as he is my cousin."  
This time it was Elladír's eyebrows that disappeared into the hairline. One of the border guardians cleared his throat.

"Captain, We should probably take this one to the king. ThranduilAran will want to know why he is here." Said the elf, whose name was Aldadîn, which meant Silent Tree.

Elladír nodded in agreement, "Aye, you should. For I have a very important letter to Thranduil King from the Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien." He said. The leader raised his eyebrow yet again.

"Well then, let's go!"

**  
For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my night  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime**.

The Palace of Mirkwood was really amazing. From the inside, that's it.  
The hallways were lined with tapestries and paintings of places and people from far away history.

The young half-elf tried to see so much of the hallways as he could while being escorted by the leader of the patrol, Aranwë.

"Excuse me Aranwë, but where are we going?" Elladír asked as he strode beside the elf.  
"To the king's study. I have sent a messenger ahead so he will be expecting us" Aranwë answered.  
Elladír only nodded quietly.

Suddenly Aranwë stopped before a door. They were there.

**  
I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you.**

Aranwë knocked on the door. "Enter" answered a voice from within. Aranwë paused with his hand on the handle as he looked back at Elladír. _Are you ready?_ Asked his eyes.

Elladír nodded. He would never say it, but he was scared shitless.

The older elf opened the door and the two of them entered the study. Elladír took a minute to look around the room.

The walls were painted a light brown colour.  
An oak desk stood in the centre of the room, a smaller table and two chairs stood against a wall.  
A giant bookshelf stood against the wall behind the desk. A large window was to their right.

**  
Sorrow has a human heart  
From my god it will depart  
I'd sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go **

Two hundred twenty-two days of light  
Will be desired by a night  
A moment for the poet's play  
Until there's nothing left to say.

Two elves were in the room, one behind the desk and one sat at the table.  
Elladír ignored the elf at the table and directed his attention at the elf behind the desk, the King.

Elladír bowed to the King.  
"King Thranduil, my name is Elladír Elanoríon. I have been sent from Lothlórien with a message to you from the Lady." He said and laid the letter on the desk before Oropher's son.

Thranduil stood up from the desk and walked around it to clasp hands with Finarfin's great-grandson.

"I bid thee welcome, son of Elanor, to Mirkwood. But tell me, who are you?" he asked  
"For the only Elanor I've heard of was lost to the elves around four and a half century ago and she was the youngest daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn."

The two other elves froze at this, but Elladír lowered his head.  
"Aye, Elanor was my Lady mother and the daughter of Galadriel. Thus, I am the youngest grandson of the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien, and its prince."

**  
I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you.**

Thranduil nodded, as if he had expected it, when a new voice spoke up.

"When we met in the vision, you told me that you were a ranger of the North. Yet now you say you're a prince? Which would be the correct title for you, Calenglîn?" it asked.

Elladír smiled even as the other elf came closer, "The choice of title would be yours, Lasgalen, as I did not know of my status as a prince when I met you." He said and turned towards Legolas who now stood behind him.

But Elladír never got an answer,for when he turned around he locked eyes with the blonde elf, and both were lost.

**  
I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you.**

_Sleeping Sun - Nightwish_

**_TBC  
_****_

* * *

_**

ThranduilAran - Thranduil King  
Aldadîn - Silent Tree  
Calenglîn - Green glint (An endearment. Legolas knows not about the name Elladír used before)  
Lasgalen - (Quenya?) Greenleaf, Name or endearment.

* * *

I'm sorry, but I have been on holiday and forgot to tell ya'all! But now I'm back with a new chapter. 

My reviewers:

_Theinsanebluerubberducky_  
**Twin Tails Speed**  
_JuMiKu_ (Apparently not )  
**Black Kage Syndicate**  
_The Dark Flame_  
**christine  
**_Ocelot12_  
**Itty bitty evil ringy of doom**  
_Touch of the Wind_  
**realdarkangel**  
_FairyQilan  
_**RinafromSTL  
**_nina_  
**Yana5**  
_Yami no Hikari-Chan_

I also have a hotmail adress if you want to mail me! It is: J e s s i c a D u p o n t h o t m a i l . c o m  
But the letters shall sit together. ALL of them.


	3. Eyes and Wounds

_The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Chapter Three: Eyes and Wounds  
_

* * *

He was drowning in a sea of emerald green…

Those eyes were here, really here. Those eyes which had had him captive for so many weeks, had him sleepless at night, had him not paying attention to reality around him…

"Legolas?"

As he said, **not** paying attention to reality around him.

The Prince of Mirkwood looked up at his father, "I'm sorry, what did you say Ada?"  
Thranduil raised an eyebrow, "I asked if you could show prince Elladír to one of the guest quarters?" he said.

Legolas nodded, "Yes, of course" then he turned to Elladír once again.  
"If you would be so kind and follow me, prince Elladír, I will show you to your rooms" he said and walked out of the room with the dark haired elf following behind.

Aranwë walked over and perched himself on the desk. Then he looked into the face of his king and best friend. "Meddling much 'Duil?"

His only answer was a pair of overly innocent blue eyes.

* * *

The hall was empty, so near as of the two elven princes, Legolas of Mirkwood and Elladír of Lothlórien.

None of them really liked the silence between them, but then again, none of them knew how to end it.  
After a few minutes they came to the rooms which would be Elladír's while he was staying in Mirkwood.

Legolas cleared his throat as he opened the door.  
"This will be your rooms while you're staying in our kingdom. The door to the left leads you to the bathing room, while the door to the right leads to the bedroom." He explained as they entered the first room, which was a pretty large sitting room.

Elladír turned towards Legolas and the smile he gave him made Legolas breath catch in his throat.  
"Thank you, Legolas. I'm sure I will enjoy my stay here" he said while taking off his cloak, wincing when his wound protested.

Legolas saw his grimace at the pain. "Are you hurt, Elladír?" he asked, concerned.  
Elladír shook his head, "Don't worry, it's only a scratch, nothing big" he said.

(Un)fortunately for Elladír, the wound had opened and started to bleed again, so a large dark patch of blood showed Legolas exactly where the wound was.

Legolas scowled, "You're lying, take off the shirt so I can see it" he said and put his hands on his hips.  
**(A/N: I do that a lot and my dad says that I look like an angry ice-hockey referee)**

Elladír sighed but complied and took off the green shirt. Legolas took one look at the wound, nudged Elladír towards the couch.  
"You are to sit down while I fetch hot water and a cloth." He said and walked out of the room.

A minute later he was back with a basin of hot water, a cloth and some bandages.  
He put the basin on the side table before he sat down at the couch, wetted the cloth in the water and started to clean the wound.

Elladír hissed as the cloth made contact with the wound.  
Legolas gave a quick "sorry" as he dipped the cloth in the basin and continued to clean the wound. Soon the wound was clean and Legolas put on some bandage.

Elladír put on the shirt again quickly, before he looked up at Legolas.

Once again their eyes locked, and slowly, without them knowing, they drifted closer until their lips met in their first kiss.

TBC

* * *

There you have it! Both chapter Three and the first kiss!  
I'm sorry if this chapter sucks but it's 1:05 a.m here and I am tired.

My Reviewers:

realdarkangel  
Touch of the Wind  
The Dark Flame  
Yana5  
JuMiKu  
Twin Tails Speed  
TanyaPotter  
FairyQilan  
Yami no Hikari-Chan  
Kimpatsu no Hoseki  
avangeline  
Velox Agentum  
Ocelot12  
HarrySlytherinson  
Daire-Floresta


	4. Kisses, Yarn Balls & Curls

_The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Chapter Four: Kisses, Yarn Balls & Curls  
_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elladír & Legolas' kiss continued on.

Suddenly they gasped and broke the lip lock, as they felt something inside themselves break free and connect. The two elves stared at each other, panting softly. Then, as on accord, both the noldorin elf and the silvarin elf turned away from the other.

A painful silence was left between them.

Legolas stood up, "I should leave you to your rest. Please, refresh yourself and rest. Someone shall come for you when dinner is served." He said and bowed his head quickly before exiting the room.

The elves parted, both feeling a bit weird. Feeling like they had missed something…  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Painfully awkward silence anyone?"

Vána lifted her arm away from her eyes to glare at Manwë from where she lay on the grass.  
"Oh, do shut up Manwë, please!" groaned Yavanna from where she lay beside her sister.  
Manwë only rolled his eyes.

"Too soon, it was too soon" Vairë said from where she sat, working on her loom.  
The nearly finished tapestry showed two pictures.  
One was of Elladír who sat on the couch in the guestroom, where Legolas had left him.  
The other was of Legolas who sat on the bed in his room. His blond hair making a veil before his face.

The four Valar turned when they heard footsteps, only to discover that it was Irmo, Lord of dreams and visions. Irmo stopped, his eyes sweeping over their dismayed features.  
"What is going on?" he asked, "Did someone die?"

His only answer was the yarn ball he had to duck, which Vairë threw at him.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elladír sighed as the door shut behind the blond prince. He didn't know what to think anymore.  
The Noldor shook his head before heading to the bathing room for a well-deserved bath.

The Peredhel sighed in bliss as he slipped into the hot water.  
Carefully he wet his long hair, trying (and exceeding) not to get the bandages wet, he washed the hair.

Elladír soaked in the tub for about half an hour before be climbed out.  
After drying off he tied the towel around his hips before walking to the bedroom (after taking his satchel from the sitting room) where he changed into a pair of fresh leggings.

This done, he collapsed on the large bed where he drifted off into Lord Irmo's domain.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost an hour later Elladír was awoken by a knock on the door.  
Sitting up in the large bed he called the person to enter. The door opened and King Thranduil entered.

"Prince Elladír, Dinner is to be served in half an hour. I come to escort you to the dining hall" the older elf said.

Thranduil looked on in amusement as the dark haired noldo sat on the bed in the process of waking up.  
His hair was a mess of curls. Thranduil frowned, wasn't the elf's hair straight before?

Elladír sat himself on the edge of the bed as he ran a hand through his hair.  
To his horror he found out then that he had forgotten to brush it before he fell asleep.

Those Valar cursed curls was back!

Thranduil was chocked when the other elf let out a line of curses so vile that he was glad that Legolas wasn't there to hear it and use them later.  
"Where in middle-earth has you learnt that!" he asked "Of Elrond's twin son's or what?"

Elladír smiled sheepishly at the king, "Of Erestor, actually" he replied.

**TBC  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. Chapter Four, all awkward silences and everything.

Poor me, I'm going to the dentist tomorrow... They are youing to make a model of a brace for me (cries) I don't wanna!

My Reviewers:

TanyaPotter _Thanks_

Yana5 _They're horrible, aren't they?_

Kitta Baby _I wouldn't really say Hot and steamy...  
_  
The Dark Flame _Thanks._

LiYinBlake_ That would have been my favourite too!_

Touch of the Wind _Thanks._

realdarkangel _Ya think? I wasn't really happy with it..._

JuMiKu_ You're giggling..think of ME. I WROTE the chapter! (Insane grin)_

StarAngel531 _Will try, but school starts in 5 days so..._

athenakitty _Thranduil meddling? Isn't EVERYONE meddling?_


	5. Sing, My Prince, Sing

_The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Chapter Five: Sing, my Prince, Sing  
_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thranduil sat on the bed as he watched the Noldor battle with his, now, curly hair.  
He gave the hair a curious glance.

"How come that your hair is now curly, when it was as straight as any other elf's?" he asked at last.  
Elladír smiled at him in the mirror as he dragged the brush through his hair again.

"I am half-elven, my king. My father's family had black curly hair as their trademark, but as the males kept their hair short, it was only one big mess" he said  
"And as you have noticed, when I don't brush it when it is wet, it forms the curls".

Thranduil nodded thoughtfully. He looked up from his musings when the brush landed on the vanity in front of the other elf.  
"To hell with it!" Elladír said frustrated and gathered the hair in his hands and formed a tightly bound braid.  
He tied it off with a leather string and turned to Thranduil.

"I'm ready to go!" he said and the two of them left Elladír's quarters.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas looked up as his father and Elladír arrived to the dining hall. The blonde prince had to stop himself from staring at the black haired noldor.  
'_Damn, he looks good!_' he thought, then almost slapped himself, '_No! Bad Legolas, you just don't go lusting after princes you just have met!_'

But was it only lust? Legolas wasn't so sure anymore…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thranduil looked at Legolas & Elladír. Both the princes had been very quiet during the meal.  
Except the polite greeting, the two of them hadn't said anything.

The King put down his utensils, "Prince Elladír, would you please grace us with a song from where you and your parents lived?" he asked and watched as Elladír's eyes grew large.  
For a moment he thought the younger elf would decline, but then he nodded.

"It would be my pleasure, my King" he said and went over to where the musician's were.  
Soon he started the song and he had the whole hall spellbound.  
But to Legolas it was as if he sung only to him, which was in fact a bit true.

**"**_**Is it true what they say?  
Are we too blind to find a way?  
Fear of the unknown  
Clouds our hearts today.** _

**Come into my world,  
See through my eyes.  
Try to understand,  
Don't want to lose what we have.**

**We've been dreaming  
But who can deny?  
It's the best way of living  
Between the truth and the lies.****"**

Legolas closed his eyes.  
It was true, they were afraid of the unknown. It clouded their hearts and stopped them from finding eventual feelings they had for each other.

**"**_**See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end.** _

**Fear is withering the soul  
At the point of no return.  
We must be the change we wish to see.**

**I'll come into your world,  
See through your eyes.  
I'll try to understand,  
Before we lose what we have.**

**We just can't stop believing  
Because we have to try.  
We can rise above their truth and their****_ lies._"**

Thranduil stared at the prince of Lothlórien. '_Who are you, Elladír of Lothlórien?_'

**"**_**See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands.** _

**See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands.**

**This is not the end.**

**I hear their silence  
Preaching my blame.  
Will our strength remain  
If their power reigns?****"**

Elladír opened his eyes, a movement he didn't even know he had made, and look around himself.  
The whole halls were staring at him in amazement.

**"**_**See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
And show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands.** _

**See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
And show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands.**

**This is not the end.****"**

**TBC**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"See Who I Am" by _Within Temptation_.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

School has begun and I must get good grades this year, or my future career will end before it even begins.

thanks to my reviewers (and my honorary sister JuMiKu)!

**TanyaPotter  
Velox Agentum  
Yana5  
Kitta-Baby  
Brilliance of the Moon  
JuMiKu  
Yami no Hikari-Chan  
Sweet-single  
LynnGryphon  
The Dark Flame  
athenakitty  
Ocelot12  
**


	6. Did you think I wouldn't notice?

_The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Chapter Six: Did You Think I Wouldn't Notice?  
_

* * *

Thranduil Oropheríon, King of Mirkwood, was having the time of his immortal life.  
Who knew it could be so fun to watch his son and the prince of Lothlórien dance around each other?  
The best of it was that the both of them tried to pretend that they didn't do it!

This had been going on since the day _ernil_ Elladír had arrived to Mirkwood.  
Legolas had admitted to him that he (Legolas) had kissed the prince on the first day.  
Oh, his son had been so panicky, and he had said time after time that he didn't mean it and that he didn't know why he did it.  
Legolas had been so worried that Thranduil would have been cross with him.

Thranduil believed him just as much as he had believed Elrond when the Peredhel had insisted that he _didn't_ love Ereinion Gil-Galad, back in the second age.  
_He didn't believe him at all._

Right now, Thranduil stood before the large windows in his office, watching the gardens below.  
He was just about to leave for his paperwork when two figures below caught his attention.  
It was Legolas and Elladír.

The 'Lórien prince was walking towards Legolas in a resolute way.  
And Thranduilíon was unknowing of this new 'threat'.  
Thranduil grinned like a child in a candy shop, '_This is going to be fun!_' he thought.

* * *

Legolas was sitting against a large oak tree.  
It was a wonderful day, with the exception that he and Elladír still were estranged.  
Oh, how he wished that the dark haired _ellon_ were his!

The golden haired elf roughly shook his head; Elladír of Lothlórien would never be his!  
The ellon were probably already promised to some _elleth_ in 'Lórien.  
But suddenly Legolas jumped as a new voice interrupted his musings.

"Did you think that I wouldn't notice that you have been avoiding me?"

Legolas closed his eyes, '_Oh, Shit…_'

* * *

Manwë and Yavanna were literally rolling on the ground with laughter.  
This were going to be interesting!

**TBC**

_Ernil - Prince  
Ellon - Male Elf  
Elleth - Female Elf_

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter took such a long time to do! I know it's short but I have had two essays and a math test. 9th grade really is hard!

Were at the optican today. I'm getting contact lenses! I have been waiting for almost a year and a half.  
**Next step:** to get mum to let me dye my hair dark red/mahogney.  
---  
My Reviewers!

TanyaPotter

JuMiKu (_huggle_. I promise I will answer the e-mail as soon as I can!)

Touch of the Wind

Sweet-single

Yana5

The Dark Flame

Twin Tails Speed


	7. I Won't Say I'm In Love

_The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Chapter Seven: I Won't Say I'm in Love!  
_

* * *

**(A/N: I'm sorry! I couldn't resist! **_grins_) 

Elladír sat down by a fountain in the gardens of Mirkwood. He still didn't know where the song he had sung at the dinner had come from.  
He had only heard it once, and then it had been in third year when Parvati and Lavender had charmed a muggle radio to work with magic instead of batteries or electricity.

And Legolas…. How can he be so stupid to think that he could get a guy as wonderful as the silvan prince?! Elladír sighed, so lost in his thought that he didn't realize that Yavanna, Varda and Vairë had appeared in the garden.

Elladír stood up and walked over to a rose bush, fingered one of the petals.

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation.  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!"  
_  
The dark haired elf rolled his eyes, and then jumped as the three Valier spoke.

"_Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to you.  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya.  
Boy you can't conceal it,  
We know how you're feeling- who you're thinking of."_  


The grandson of Galadriel looked at them and frowned, starting to move to another part of the garden.

"_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no!"_

Unbidden an image of Legolas come to Elladír and he sighed. The three Valier grinned.

"_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh-oh."_

Elladír glared at them as he entered another part of the garden, one filled with statues.

_"It's too cliché! I won't say I'm in love."_

_Shoo doop, shoo doop, ooo ooo ooo_.

Elladír walked deeper into the statue garden, pausing once when he stopped by a statue of Thranduil, Legolas and another elf he didn't recognise but thought was Oropher, Thranduil's father.

_"I thought my heart had learned its lesson.  
It feels so good when you start out.  
My head is screaming get a grip boy.  
Unless you're dying to cry you're heart out.  
Ohh..."_

Varda, Yavanna and Vairë shook their heads at his stubbornness.

_"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling.  
Baby were not buying, hon we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up when you gonna own up?  
That you got, got, got it bad."_  
  
Elladír didn't realize that he had been softly tracing statue- Legolas' features, but when he did he yanked away his hand as if he had been burned,

_"Ohh!  
No chance no way I won't say it no, no."_

But he looked at the statue again…

_  
"Give up or give in check the grin you're in love."_  
  
Elladír roughly shook his head at them, all while glaring at the statue.

_"This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love!"_

_  
"Your doing flips read our lips your in love!"_

Elladír crossed his arms stubbornly and looked the other way.

_"You're way off base, I won't say it!"_

Varda grinned and looked at her kinswomen,  
"_He won't say 'in love'"_

The dark haired prince threw up his hands, and stalked away to a fountain a bit away.

_"Get off my case I won't say it!"_

Elladír sat down on the fountain in frustration.

"_Boy don't be proud, its okay your in love_."

Elladír looked down at his hands which suddenly held a flower in them, courtesy of Yavanna.  
He tipped his head backwards and sighed, then looking over at the statue of Legolas once again,

_"Ohhh. At least out loud I won't say I'm in love…"_

**TBC  
**  
"I Won't Say I'm in Love" _Megara_ in Disney's _Hercules_.

* * *

I'm so sorry, but I couldn't resist! **smile**

Thanks to my reviewers!  
----

Touch of the Wind

Death is Painless (**Is it? Painless I mean.**)

The Dark Flame

Yana5

Twin Tails Speed

Sweet-single

JuMiKu (**Darling, I hope that wasn't meant to be encouragement...**)

crazysquirl


	8. Questions

_The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Chapter Eight: Questions  
_

* * *

**(A/N: Really sorry for the last chapter. Reason: Too much Coca-Cola & Chocolate).**

Legolas took a deep breath before he looked up at the person who had spoken to him.  
There stood Elladír in his full, dark haired, green eyed, glory.  
He wore a small, almost non-existent pout on his lips, and his eyebrows were furrowed.

Legolas was sudden aware of that his forefinger were twitching, which it only did when he were really nervous. **(1)**

Elladír sank down on the ground in front of Legolas.  
_'Those green eyes of his are really unnerving'_, thought Legolas with a shiver.

* * *

A lone soul flittered through the hallways of Mandos.  
The grey eyes searching the tapestries of Vairë. A piece of black hair was put behind a round ear.

"Who do you search for, my child? For who do you endlessly pace the hallways of my husband?" came Vairë's soft voice from the darkness.

The spirit turned around and his face was shown.

"For the child of my heart" said the soul of Sirius Black, "For Harry Potter, for Elladír Elanoríon".

* * *

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

A small smirk, "Do you regret kissing me?"

A small pause… "Well?"

A sigh

"No I don't regret kissing you… Do you?"

"No, Never"

* * *

"It will happen something… happen soon"

He looked up, "I know _meleth_, I know. But the question is; what?"

Galadriel looked back at her husband, "I don't know"

_**TBC**_

* * *

(1) I have a friend whose finger does this; it is hilarious when it happens in the middle of class. Highly entertaining, always.

* * *

Why does it always start to rain when I begin a new chapter?  
I have holiday for the rest of the week, so maybe we can hope that the next chapter comes a little faster than the previous ones.

I am thinking of starting a "_Behind the scenes of The Ranger, Calenglîn_" story.  
I need questions that you have about the different parts of the series. like if it something you wonder about in chapter 5 in TR,C II or something. PS! Write which chaper and part of the series the question is about. Makes it easier for me.

**My Reviewers:**  
  
Touch of the Wind

Yana5

TanyaPotter

JuMiKu

Sweet-single

Yami no Hikari-Chan

The Dark Flame

Twin Tails Speed

Death is Painless

kirallie

XXGen

Lacus01

swinth


	9. Ernil Vuin Nín

_The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Chapter Nine: Ernil Vuin Nín (in lack of better title)  
_

* * *

Elladír sat behind a desk in the little apartment he occupied while he was in Mirkwood.  
He was supposed to write a letter to his grandmother Galadriel, but all he had managed was a couple of drawings. 

Elladír had been in Mirkwood for almost a week now, and (if he counted it right) in Middle-Earth for about five months.  
Time went so fast when you didn't know what you were doing.

A small knock on the door roused him from his musings. "Come in".  
The door opened and showed Legolas in the doorway. "Good afternoon Ernil vuin nín" Elladír said warmly. Legolas smiled at him,"Good afternoon to you also my beloved friend".

The blonde prince went over to the desk and put his arms slowly around Elladír's shoulders.  
When the Noldo didn't protest he relaxed and sighed. "What are you writing El?" he asked.  
Elladír smiled at the nickname, "It is supposed to become a letter home to Nanitta, Ata'da and Arwen but right now it's just drawings." He answered with a sigh.

Legolas looked down at the small drawings on the parchment. It was really quite good, actually.  
It was a big black shaggy dog. Its eyes shone of a silvery-blue colour even thought no colour were used in the drawing. Underneath, only one word was written.

_Padfoot_.

* * *

Remus James Lupin stared down into his drink. 

It had been almost two weeks since Harry had disappeared.  
No one knew where he was, and even thought that they (the Order) had used every means possible, he was nowhere to be found.

With a silent growl he threw back his drink before laying a few coins on the table before stalking out of The Leaky Cauldron.

First Sirius, now Harry. When was all this going to end?!

Remus ran a hand over his haggard face one final time before starting on his way to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

In another part of Great Britain, a very evil man sat on a throne, plotting.  
His followers had no news of the Potter brat and he himself could not find the boy. 

This was getting frustrating.

**_TBC_**

* * *

_Ernil vuin nín - My Beloved Prince  
Nanitta - Grandmother  
Ata'da - Grandfather_

* * *

(Yawn)  
Well, firstly. Sorry Ju' (JuMiKu) I know I promised not to write new chapters late at night but this time I had to!

Second, Pity Me!  
My fingers got jammed in a door yesterday and now they HURT!  
I have a nice impressive bruise from my second knuckle down until just above my fingernail on my left ringfinger. Wonderful.

My Reviewers:

**Ch 8  
**  
Carya  
Katrina  
Wolven Spirits  
SwiftShadow  
Catylina  
BEE  
JuMiKu  
keitsu  
TanyaPotter  
Touch of the Wind  
Yana5

**Vote**

crazysquirl  
Sweet-single  
FrozenDream  
SwiftShadow  
PotterMental - Alleta  
toni  
JuMiKu  
Yami no Hikari-Chan  
LynnGryphon  
fhrulz21  
Yana5  
Touch of the Wind  
Slytherin4harry  
Katrina  
Death is Painless  
Estheriana  
TanyaPotter  
tawticd  
MagicallyInclined  
Miluiel Eledhwen


	10. Want a chat with the Valar?

_The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Chapter Ten: Want a chat with the Valar?  
_

* * *

Irmo sat on the stone bench, his lips twitching with withheld laughter.  
He stared at his brother in amusement.  
Námo had just told him about the whole 'Elladír-Legolas' plot that was going on.  
_Eru!_ Was he happy that Erestor already had gone through and past that part. 

Manwë and Yavanna, who sat on the grass by the side, pouted.  
Why did they have to put up with all the teasing of their kin?  
It wasn't _their_ fault that Elladír and Legolas decided to get a little too friendly with each other!

To get all the attention off him, Manwë turned to his wife.  
"What about your little one then? Hasn't she made anything interesting at late?" he asked.  
Varda smiled at him as she answered, "The twilight child **(1)** is sad with her cousin's departure, but nothing too big after that. How about yours Ulmo?"

The Lord of the Sea looked up from the pond he was sitting by.  
"He is doing fine. He is making plans of doing an even more brilliant ship than even _Vingilot_ herself, for the Leaders of the elves when their time is come to leave Arda Marred **(2)**"

Nienna looked at him and said through her tears, "Is that even possible? I thought no ship in whole Arda Marred or Aman could equal with the _Vingilot_?"  
Ulmo smiled at his kin-woman,  
"no, no ship can, but that doesn't stop my dear Círdan from trying!"

Námo laughed together with his kinsfolk, "The day Círdan gets the notion to stop building ships, that will be the day my Glorfindel stops loving Erestor!" he said.

Vairë nodded, "That will also be the day when Manwë's Elladír decides that he will not want to have my Altáriel **(3)** as his Nanitta any longer!"

Yavanna smiled, "Also shall it be the day when my Legolas no longer want Vána's Thranduil as his father". Tulkas spoke up, "And the day when my Éowyn no longer wants to be a shield maiden of her lands!"

Oromë spoke now, "Alright! Alright! Let's stop now before we curse something!" he said teasingly.

Námo looked up, suddenly serious, at the use of the word _curse_. "Thank you, Oromë, for reminding me." He said,

"I have something to discuss with you all. I believe you all have heard of the soul that has passed to my halls from the Other Realm? The soul named Sirius Black…"

**_TBC_**

* * *

_Manwë - Elladír  
Varda - Arwen  
Ulmo - Círdan  
_Aulë - None yet  
_Yavanna - Legolas  
Mandos/Námo - Glorfindel  
Lórien/Irmo - Erestor  
Vairë - Galadriel  
_Estë - none yet  
Nienna - none yet  
_Tulkas - Éowyn_  
Nessa - none yet  
Oromë - none yet  
_Vána - Thranduil_

* * *

(1) Arwen, who still hasn't voiced her choice, still lies in the twilight. Not elf, yet not human. (I refuse to use the word _Man_ with her. It sounds like she is going to do a sex change!) 

(2) **Arda Marred**, I read it somewhere in either 'Silmarillion' or 'Unfinished Tales'. I thought it sounded sad, so I used it.

(3) (out of the Index of Unfinished Tales)  
**Al(a)táriel: 'Maiden crowned with a radiant garland' (see Appendix to _The Silmarillion_, entry _kal-_), Quenya and Telerin forms of the name _Galadriel_. p 346-7**

* * *

Fastest chapter yet! 3 days I believe. last time it was 9 days between. 

_Random thought:_ My favourite band, **Blind Guardian**, is right now in Philadelphia, USA (2/12).  
(at least my shirt says so!)

My Reviwers!

PotterMental - Alleta _(Yes, he will... sometime)  
_Yana5 _(He will... I think)_  
JuMiKu _(like I said, it became late again. It was supposed to be a tree there also, not only the dog --')_  
Sweet-single _(-stares- OW! that must've hurt!)_  
SwiftShadow _(Thanks. It does. the bruise is almost gone now)  
_TanyaPotter _(Thanks)_  
FrozenDream _(thanks)_  
MagicallyInclined _(my longest review yet I think. They are beginners at this right now. Who doesn't put their arms around their boy-/girl-friend after a few days?)_  
Twin Tails Speed _(Thanks)_  
Touch of the Wind _(I am!)_  
The Dark Flame _(Thanks, Thanks)  
_


	11. Wonderland

_The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Chapter Eleven: Wonderland  
_

* * *

**_Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a December _**

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

Elladír woke that morning by that someone was yelling outside his balcony. "Elladír! _Vuin_, get up!"

The identification of the voice broke free of Elladír's sleepy mind. _Legolas_.  
Before he blink, he was out of the bed, and just as quickly he stepped out of it, he was back in.  
The floor was freezing!

And it was no wonder!  
When the princeling looked out through the balcony doors he saw that the previous grey landscape of Mirkwood had been transformed into a glistening white winter land.  
Elladír's eyes widened with delight.

Quickly he located the warm slippers (which had been there when he had arrived) from under the bed,  
before he ran over to his wardrobe and picked a pair of dark green leggings and a sand coloured tunic.  
He threw on his clothes and boots, and then he picked up his winter cloak before running out through the door to his rooms.

When he reached the entrance to the caves (don't ask me how they can have balconies, they just have.) he paused for a minute to take in the wonderland.

**_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._ **

_SMACK!_  
A snowball hit Elladír in the face, and while he worked on at getting away the snow, he heard someone laugh. When he has succeeded in getting all the snow away he looked up and saw Legolas standing there looking smug, while Thranduil was the one who had laughed at Elladír's misfortune.

With an inhuman quickness, Elladír ran and tackled Legolas down at the ground.  
Laughing, they rolled around at the ground, looking nothing at all like the princes they were supposed to be. Suddenly a memory from the past decided to visit Elladír…

**_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember..._**

_

* * *

_

MEMORY

It was Harry's first Christmas at Hogwarts and he & Ron was outside, having a snowball fight. Suddenly Ron abandoned the snowballs and tackled Harry to the ground, where they rolled around in the snow.

A few minutes later they lay panting in the snow, side by side. "Ron?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence. "Yeah, mate?" The redhead answered.  
"We're going to be best friends for always, won't we?"  
Ron smiled, "Yeah mate, we are"

END MEMORY

* * *

"Elladír? What was that?"

Elladír looked up at Legolas who had ended up straddling his tights, "huh?".  
"Who were the boys?" Legolas asked, looking down at the noldorin prince.  
Elladír's eyes widened, "You was that?" he asked, shocked.  
Legolas nodded down at their joined hands.

Elladír sighed, "It was me, and my best friend Ron. It was when I was eleven years old."  
Legolas looked at him gravely before he leaned down to whisper in Elladír's ear, "You were cute even then"

Elladír couldn't help it then…

…He laughed.

**_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December._**

**THE END  
(Of this part at least)**

* * *

Wweeiii!! _cries_ This part is over!  
Can't say for sure when the next part is going up, but not this month (I think).

This was my christmas gift for you! Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year. Look out for fireworks and other nasty things!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

* * *

**Reviewers for chapter 10**

Yami no Hikari-Chan  
SwiftShadow  
crazysquirl

And to the others who read but couldn't review because I was stupid enough to replace the vote with chapter 10. --'


End file.
